cuddy and his laptop
by ellapuppy
Summary: still a lot of issues to discuss


CUDDY AND THE LAPTOP

Cuddy thought about pretending she hadn't seen them motioning her over to their table. Wilson and Foreman, not the duo she wanted to see right now. Wilson, well there was no way House wasn't giving him a daily report on their new "situation". Foreman was perceptive, but House wouldn't have shared with him. On the other hand, Wilson has issues with maintaining confidences.

"No, I'm being paranoid," she thought. "B.H. (before House) I would have gone right over and sat with them. No reason not to now."  
As soon as she sat down, Foreman put his hands together as if in prayer and bowed to her. "You are my hero."

She shot a quick look at Wilson, who was just sitting there with that stupid twelve year old caught with a Playboy look on his face. Well, it might melt House's defenses, but she just thought it looked dumb.

"Tell me," Foreman pleaded, "the most unexpected and potentially embarrassing thing you've learned about him and I promise to use it at just the right moment and to your advantage."

That didn't bring the response he had wanted. It only made Cuddy feel suddenly protective. House had made Foreman into the doctor he was, and that was still only half the doctor House was on his worst day.

"I guess," she started. "I always figured he just knew all this stuff. He makes it look so easy, as if he'd been born knowing everything there is to know. But he really studies."

Wilson got a sudden inquisitive look on his face. Actually, that was a good sign. If in all the time House had shared the apartment with Wilson, he had not let Wilson know just how often he does research then he was actually feeling more confident and open in from of her. "Nice," she thought to herself and smiled.

"Three or four times a week, he'll go off into a corner and read journals for hours," she smiled at Wilson.

"He reads journals?' Wilson sounded suspicious.

"ha, got you," she was giddy with the idea. "Don't tell me I know something about House you don't"

"Have you actually seen the journals," Wilson wasn't admitting defeat and Cuddy loved it.

"No, he reads them off the computer." she smiled her sweetest smile. No sense in rubbing his face in it.

One large grin from Foreman and her confidence was shattered.

Yeah," Foreman had an even bigger smile than Cuddy did. "He does read a lot of publications on the computer." He looked over at Wilson who was smirking as if he may have regained the upper hand in the "I know him best" contest. "In fact, its lunch time so he probably is reading one right now"

Cuddy turned to Wilson, who had suddenly become absorbed in looking down at his sandwich.

/

Well, Foreman had gotten that right. She could see him through the glass wall of his office, sitting in his chair, his feet up on the ottoman, the computer on his lap and God, was that a beer in his hand.

She readied herself, knowing she'd have to be quick or he'd just blank out the screen. So, wait for him to take a swig from the beer and...

She was in and grabbed the laptop out of his hands. One quick look was all it took and her voice turned into something even she didn't recognize. "You are looking at this filth in MY hospital on My time?"

13 and Chase looked up from the outer office. The scene seemed frozen in time. Cuddy standing over House waiting for a response so she could continue her rant. House still drinking from the long neck beer bottle.

13 turned to Chase "She didn't know he watches porn at lunchtime? $50 says she rips him a new one."

Chase didn't miss a beat, "Never bet against the boss. $100 she leaves speechless."

House slowly put down the beer. "MY hospital MY time. You know, that possessive streak is quite unattractive."

"Yeah" Cuddy's voice still at an uncomfortable level. "Wait until you see MY disciplinary note."

House stood up, his voice raised only slightly, "MY office, My lunch hour and My computer."

It was then it struck her. Hard to believe but her voice got even louder. "YOU BROUGHT THAT FILTH INTO THE HOUSE WHERE MY DAUGHTER LIVES."

13 held out her hand, "admit defeat." Chase just shook his head, "My boy's a counter puncher. Wait for it."

House turned to face Cuddy. In a slow. steady voice he said, "We DO that filth in the house your daughter lives in and half the time you initiate"

13 handed Chase the money.

Cuddy had heard the expression "brain freeze" but this was the first time she had actually experienced it. She had no idea how long she stood there just looking at him. Long enough for him to go back to drinking his beer. Suddenly her instincts told her to get out of there quickly. She turned to leave and saw 13 and Chase looking at her. "Shut up" she screamed at them, not because they had been talking but just so that she could feel like she was still in charge of someone, anyone.

She took off down the hall and House went to the door to watch. When she was safely in the elevator he turned to Chase.

"Half of that is mine."

"Always is, isn't it."


End file.
